EL VERDADERO AMOR DE SERENA
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Muchos años después, el Rey Darien muere. La Ceremonia de Sucesión se llevará a cabo como estaba prevista, y la Neo Reina Serena confiesa la verdad sobre la Princesa. Oneshot


**EL VERDADERO AMOR DE SERENA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

—Su Alteza Real, la Neo Reina Serena.

La reverencia se expandió conforme la agraciada Majestad avanzaba hacia el Trono Real.

—Gracias por estar aquí reunidos hoy —comenzó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba entre sus súbditos—. Es una triste noticia la que hoy hago llegar hasta vosotros, pobladores de Tokio de Cristal.

Un murmullo general se dejó escuchar por todo el enorme salón.

—Mi amado esposo, el Rey Darien, ha fallecido.

La mujer bajó el rostro por unos segundos. Había llorado mucho en sus aposentos, sujetando la mano de su difunto cónyuge. En ese momento no debía flaquear: a pesar de ser, desde siempre, la heredera del trono de Tokio de Cristal, ella y el Rey habían gobernado juntos, a partes iguales y apoyándose mutuamente.

Dio un largo suspiro para evitar que la voz se le quebrara y levantó el rostro nuevamente.

—No obstante —recomenzó—, como última voluntad de mi esposo, la Ceremonia de Sucesión se llevará a cabo en la fecha prevista.

Otro murmullo se apoderó del lugar.

—Me sentiría muy honrada si vosotros asistieran —concluyó.

Reinició su camino con la altivez que la hacía distinguirse entre cualquier multitud.

Su Majestad, la Neo Reina Serena, se dirigió al área de las alcobas reales. Sólo se detuvo cuando se encontró frente a la que pertenecía a la Princesa Serena.

—Serena —llamó. Al no recibir respuesta del interior, ella misma se abrió paso.

Las cortinas rosas cubrían el enorme ventanal, impidiendo el paso de la luz a la grandísima habitación.

En la cama, tendida boca abajo, halló a su hija.

—Serena… —volvió a llamar, acercándose a la cama.

Tomó asiento en una orilla y contempló la cabeza de la muchacha. La escuchó suspirar y acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

La joven Princesa sollozaba en silencio.

—Rini… —murmuró la Reina. No le gustaba permitirse esas confianzas, ni con su hija. Pero en ese momento comprendía el enorme dolor que la Princesa Serena debía estar sintiendo al saber que su padre ya no estaría con ella.

—Madre… —Rini levantó el rostro. La Neo Reina la miró indefensa, frágil.

—Oh, Rini… Yo… —volvió a quebrársele la voz.

Su Majestad volvió a llorar. No le gustaba ser débil, a nadie le gustaba que ella lo fuera. Pero, después de compartir su vida durante más de veinte años con aquél hombre, ahora sin él se sentía poco menos que desprotegida…

—Mamá… —volvió a llamar la muchacha— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. La Neo Reina no supo cómo contestar aquella pregunta para tranquilizar a su hija, pero comunicó los deseos de su esposo.

—Tú… —comenzó, mientras otra vez la voz se le quebraba— Tú me sucederás dentro de un mes, como estaba previsto antes de todo esto.

La Soberana se secó las lágrimas del rostro. No podía lucir vulnerable: ahora ella era el único pilar de Tokio de Cristal.

—Pero, mamá… No puede ser tan… pronto…

La Princesa dejó las lágrimas un segundo: ¿cómo iba a llevarse a cabo la ceremonia tan rápido?

—Tu padre lo pidió como última voluntad.

Las palabras de la Reina sonaban crueles, pero no era sólo una posibilidad.

—Mamá… La Ceremonia de Sucesión no puede ser ahora…

—Daré órdenes a Sailor Pluto para que tu preparación comience a la brevedad posible.

La Princesa no comprendía la severidad de su madre. De entre ambos gobernantes, el Rey Darien era quien parecía más frío, y la Reina siempre era la dulce, la generosa… Ahora, para la Princesa Serena, parecía que su madre había muerto con el cuerpo de su padre.

—_Hija: sé que no me entiendes… Pero algún día lo harás…_

**x X x**

A un mes exacto del deceso de Su Majestad, el Rey Darien de Tokio de Cristal, los preparativos de la Ceremonia de Sucesión estaban listos. Lo único que esperaban los invitados era la aparición de la Neo Reina y la Princesa Serena.

—Rini aún luce muy triste —comentó Sailor Mercury, llegando al saloncito que antecedía al Gran Salón, lugar en el que se efectuaría la Ceremonia tan esperada. Las otras Inner ya estaban reunidas ahí.

—Sí… —apoyó Sailor Venus, bajando la mirada— Pero Serena ha sido muy severa esta vez…

—No sé qué le sucede a esa mujer —se quejó Sailor Mars—. Ella era cálida. Nunca estaba seria.

—Desde la muerte de Darien Serena ha cambiado mucho… —fue Sailor Jupiter quien hizo aquella observación.

—Y ahora incluso está obligando a Rini a que participe en todo esto… —Raye volvió a intervenir— Serena sabe que ella aún no se siente lista para sucederla.

—La Neo Reina Serena sólo está cumpliendo la última voluntad del difunto Rey Darien —la voz de Sailor Pluto interrumpió la conversación de las sailors interiores. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune la acompañaban.

—Setsuna… —habló Sailor Venus— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

—No importa si nosotras estamos de acuerdo con las decisiones de Serena —intervino Sailor Uranus.

—Nuestro deber sólo es estar con ella, apoyarla y protegerla, a ella y a la Princesa —completó Sailor Neptune.

—Michiru… Haruka… —Sailor Mars miró alternadamente a sus compañeras— ¿Ustedes también aprueban este cambio en la conducta de Serena?

Las guerreras de Urano y Neptuno le devolvieron la mirada.

—Nosotras somos guardianas de la Luna, y no tenemos autoridad para cuestionar las decisiones de nuestra Soberana, que lleva todo este tiempo gobernándonos con justicia y calidez —respondió Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Mars dirigió su vista hacia la más joven de las sailors. Ella estaría de acuerdo en que no debían obligar a su amiga a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer.

—Hotaru… Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Sailor Mars… La Princesa está aún muy dolida por la muerte de su padre. Pero en el futuro entenderá que la Neo Reina hace esto por las razones correctas.

Todas las guerreras del sistema interior se miraron unas a otras, en tanto las sailors exteriores permanecían en silencio.

—La Ceremonia comenzará en poco tiempo —recordó Sailor Pluto—. Debemos estar listas, Sailors.

Una a una, todas las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal abandonaron el saloncito y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

**x X x**

Contempló su reflejo una última vez. Se veía preciosa, como siempre. Pero se sentía terrible.

Todos habían notado su cambio de actitud, y suponía que se le había atribuido a la muerte de Darien. Por ese lado no había problema. Ella de verdad había sentido algo muy especial por Darien. Juntos habían alimentado un amor reposado, seguro y sólido. Y habían compartido muchísimos momentos especiales durante más de veinte años de matrimonio, más casi diez de noviazgo. Habían llegado a conocerse casi a la perfección, y se sentía muy orgullosa de que Darien nunca hubiera tenido motivos para reprocharle alguna cosa, alguna conducta.

Serena Tsukino, ahora Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, se sentía satisfecha con su vida, con su matrimonio, y con la próxima coronación de su hija, la Princesa Serena, como la nueva heredera del trono, la segunda Neo Reina Serena.

Pero sabía que su Rini no estaba conforme con aquella decisión. No aceptaba todavía la idea de no guardarle luto a su padre muerto. Y, muy por debajo de todo eso, como base del malestar que dominaba el carácter de la Princesa, Serena sabía que su hija no se sentía lista para asumir una posición de tal responsabilidad como la que a partir de ese día llevaría sobre su cabeza.

—Majestad —escuchó que una de las doncellas llamaba desde fuera de sus habitaciones—. Alguien desea verla.

—Aún no es hora de la Ceremonia —respondió con brevedad.

Continuó cepillando su largo cabello y se colocó la corona, cuando la voz de una de sus guardianas traspasó las enormes puertas.

—Serena… Sal por favor…

—¿Amy? —se preguntó.

Serena se levantó de su mullido sillón, luciendo tan hermosa y elegante como siempre, y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Al otro lado de ella, Amy la esperaba con gesto confundido, pero con una sonrisa sumamente cálida y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—¿Qué sucede, Amy? —preguntó.

—Sígueme por favor.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia una pequeña estancia cercana a las habitaciones reales.

—Lindo vestido, Sailor Mercury —pronunció Serena con una sonrisa. Amy se veía muy bella.

—Tienes una visita —anunció la mujer abriendo la puerta de la estancia y cediendo el paso a la Reina.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de preguntar quién la esperaba, cuando Amy ya había abandonado el lugar dejando la puerta cerrada.

Serena se sintió confundida cuando halló a un hombre dándole la espalda. Le pareció familiar: la cola de caballo atando el cabello negro, la pose enhiesta, el porte elegante… Le pareció alto pero de espalda ancha, y su cintura se le antojó estrecha.

—Soy la Neo Reina Serena —se presentó—. Soberana de Tokio de Cristal. ¿Quién es usted?

El extraño individuo dio media vuelta, mostrando su rostro que se adornaba con una barba negra y cerrada. Sus ojos eran color azul zafiro, de mirada profunda y brillante. Usaba arracadas en forma de luna. Y Serena intentó reconocerlo.

—Vengo desde un planeta muy lejano, Su Majestad —comenzó el hombre con voz nerviosa—, ubicado en otra galaxia, a muchos años luz de este, vuestro reino.

Serena se crispó cuando escuchó su voz. Pero no lo reconoció en ese momento.

—Y… ¿A qué se debe tan largo viaje para estar aquí este día, noble caballero?

El hombre vaciló un segundo. Clavó sus ojos en los de la Neo Reina, y luego hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta nuestro planeta ha llegado la noticia del fallecimiento de Su Majestad, el Rey Darien, hace un mes exacto. Y he venido en representación de mi planeta a darle mi más sentido pésame, Alteza.

Serena no sintió deseos de llorar ante la mención de la muerte de Darien. Su cerebro y corazón estaban más concentrados en recordar al caballero que tenía frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias por la atención, viajero.

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos. Pero para nada les pareció incómodo.

—Si es ese el único motivo de su viaje hasta aquí… —Serena intentó recomenzar, pero la voz de su invitado no se lo permitió.

—También me he enterado de que este día se llevará a cabo la Ceremonia de Sucesión de la Princesa Serena, Alteza.

—Es así…

El extraño clavó su mirada azul en los ojos de la Reina, y la mantuvo así todo el tiempo que duró la conversación.

—Y me he sentido con el deber de asistir a tan importante evento… Bombón…

Al escuchar esa palabra, Serena se sintió mareada de repente. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y los latidos de su corazón fueron por demás nerviosos. De pronto, sintió que todo comenzó a girar en torno suyo, sus piernas temblaron imperceptiblemente, y se desvaneció.

**x X x**

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, lo primero que vio fue ese par de zafiros que le robaron la respiración la última vez que los vio.

—Me asustaste mucho, Bombón —escuchó que le dijo el hombre.

—¿Quién… Quién es usted? —preguntó con apremio.

—¿En verdad no me recuerdas, Bombón? —parpadeó el hombre con gesto inocente.

—Claro que sí… Pero no quiero que sea una broma o un sueño… —confesó Serena. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y estaba a punto de llorar de emoción.

—Yo no soy del tipo que bromea con algo tan serio, Bombón. Y no: no es un sueño. Soy Seiya Kou, guardián de Kinmoku.

—Seiya… Seiya… ¿De verdad eres tú?

Nunca la Soberana de un territorio tan pródigo y bien organizado se había mostrado tan vulnerable, tan intranquila.

—Sí, mi Bombón. Y esta vez no me marcharé.

Serena, al reconocer aquellas palabras, no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas: se abrazó al cuello de Seiya y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho en muchos años.

**x X x**

—¿Qué sucede, Sailor Jupiter? —preguntó Setsuna, acercándose a la primera.

—Rini quiere hablar con su madre.

—Yo hablaré con la Pequeña Dama —dijo Hotaru.

—Hotaru… —intervino Sailor Venus— Ella ha pedido hablar con Serena.

—Pero ella está ocupada —escucharon la voz de Amy, que llegaba al lugar.

—¿Ocupada en este momento? —Raye no lo podía creer.

—Mi madre nunca está tan ocupada como para no hablar conmigo.

Todas las sailors se volvieron hacia la Princesa, que ya estaba enfundada en un vestido largo, blanco y completamente ceñido a su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, como siempre lo peinaba, pero se había colocado unas peinetas que lo adornaban exquisitamente.

Rini caminó hacia la estancia en la que su madre se encontraba y entró sin llamar. Encontró a la Reina secándose las últimas lágrimas, y al hombre frente a ella dedicándole una agradable sonrisa.

—Madre… —llamó.

—Serena, hija —se sorprendió la Reina, pero le dedicó a su hija una sonrisa brillante y espléndida que en meses no le había visto.

—Madre… Que alegría verte tan feliz… —la Princesa sonrió con sinceridad. El ver bien a la Reina le daba valor para hacer muchas cosas.

—Rini… Yo sé que tú no me entiendes —comenzó de repente. A la Princesa le sorprendió que su madre se sintiera libre para hablar frente a ese hombre que ella no recordaba conocer.

—Mamá, yo…

—Sé que crees que hago esto por las razones equivocadas —Serena comenzó a llorar otra vez—. Darien me pidió que la Ceremonia de Sucesión no se aplazara… Él quería que tú llevaras la corona como estaba previsto… Yo… Yo sólo hago esto porque sé que estarás orgullosa de cumplir su última voluntad…

—Mamá… —Rini también estaba a punto de llorar— Tranquila, mamá… Yo no sabía que papá lo había deseado así… Es sólo que… No creo estar lista para ser tú…

La Princesa comenzó a llorar en silencio. Por fin había dicho lo que la había estado atormentando durante todo ese tiempo.

Serena por fin comprendió por qué Rini se había negado por tantas semanas a participar en la Ceremonia.

—Si me permite, Alteza… —la voz de Seiya interrumpió el momento entre la Princesa y su madre.

—Seiya, tú…

Un gesto del hombre le indicó que podía confiar en él.

—Princesa Serena… —la chica miró los ojos del hombre y sintió una tranquilidad que nunca en la vida había experimentado— Mi nombre es Seiya, y soy un guardián del planeta Kinmoku. Su madre y yo fuimos amigos en la juventud, y me siento muy honrado al poder hablarle este día —Seiya hizo una reverencia y arrancó un sonrojo del rostro de la Princesa—. Es usted una mujer muy bella… Tanto como su madre…

Rini no comprendía por qué ese hombre estaba ahí. Pero, por alguna razón, sentía deseos de estar en su compañía en esa ocasión.

—Con todo respeto, Princesa —recomenzó Seiya—. Creo que usted es una mujer muy fuerte, como la Reina. Y, si ella ha decidido que es tiempo de que la sucesión se lleve a cabo, es porque confía en que podrá con la responsabilidad.

**x X x**

—¿Está lista mi hija, Amy? —preguntó la Reina, caminando hacia el salón principal, en donde sus invitados la esperaban. A su derecha, sujetándole el brazo, la acompañaba Seiya Kou.

—Elliot fue por ella. Fue tu deseo que él la acompañara.

Serena sonrió: pensaba que ellos dos hacían bonita pareja.

—¿Hay buenos augurios a ese respecto, Setsuna? —volvió a preguntar ahora dirigiéndose a la mayor de las sailors.

—La Princesa y Elliot, su guardián, serán bendecidos por los dioses, Majestad.

Serena volvió a sonreír. Por alguna razón sentía que todo estaba marchando como debía ser.

**x X x**

La Ceremonia de Sucesión había resultado un éxito. La Princesa Serena ahora era la Neo Reina Serena Segunda, hija de Serena y Darien, Segunda Soberana de Tokio de Cristal.

—Todo resultó espléndido —comentaba Raye, bebiendo una copa.

—Las palabras de Serena fueron suficientes para infundirle valor a Rini —sonrió Lita.

—Nosotras les pedimos que confiaran en la Gatita —Haruka llegaba al círculo, acompañada de Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

En ese momento, Rini, portando su corona nueva, bailaba con Elliot en el centro del salón.

—La Princesa… Es decir, Su Majestad, sólo necesitaba saber que sus padres confiaban en ella para asumir este cargo.

Todas las sailors concordaban con lo que Hotaru acababa de decir.

—¿Quieres bailar, Michiru? —sugirió Haruka con una seductora sonrisa.

—Claro —Michiru extendió su mano para que su compañera la tomara, y ambas se encaminaron a la pista.

—Ellas se ven muy bien juntas —suspiró Mina, observando a las dos mujeres que se dejaban llevar por la melodía lenta que inundaba el lugar.

—Qué envidia me dan —completó Raye, poniendo ojos de ilusión.

Setsuna y Hotaru las observaban sonrientes. Pero Amy y Lita, después de observar a la pareja de guerreras, dirigieron la vista hacia la Princesa, que le sonreía cálidamente a su pareja, y un poco alejados de ellos, Serena contemplaba a su hija con ojos de orgullo.

Sin embargo, de pie, junto a la Reina, el hombre extraño que le había resultado familiar a la sailor del agua, no dejaba sola ni un segundo a Serena.

—Amy… —Lita llamó la atención de su amiga— ¿Tú has reconocido a ese hombre?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —la aludida colocó su índice en la barbilla e hizo gesto pensativo— Me ha parecido familiar desde que lo vi… Pero no logro recordar de quién se trata.

—Serena parece tenerle mucha confianza —reconoció Mina. Ella también había notado el cambio de Serena desde la llegada del viajero desconocido que, a la vez, incluso a ella le resultaba familiar y hasta le producía una sensación de nostalgia.

La pareja era observada a la distancia. Ambos parecían conversar con tranquilidad, y a veces se dedicaban sonrisas que a leguas se notaban honestas y tranquilas.

—Esto ha resultado un éxito —sonrió Serena con orgullo, observando a su hija veinteañera bailando con su posible prometido—. Es una pena que Darien no esté aquí para verlo…

Seiya se turbó de inmediato, y no pudo ocultar la tristeza que le dio notar que Serena extrañaba a su marido. ¿Es que acaso él de verdad no había significado nada para ella?

Serena miró de reojo la seriedad de su acompañante.

—Seiya…

El hombre sólo la miró.

—¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?

**x X x**

—Los jardines del Palacio han sido famosos en muchos lugares desde hace años —comentó Serena como queriendo parecer casual. Seiya la llevaba del brazo, como hacía horas—. Yo no sé si en Kinmoku hayan escuchado hablar de todas las flores raras que hay aquí.

—En Kinmoku… Hace varios años que olvidaron a la Princesa de la Luna, Bombón.

—Oh…

Serena suspiró. No esperaba ser famosa en todo el universo, pero tampoco creía que los habitantes y la Princesa de Kinmoku ya se hubieran olvidado de las Sailors Scouts.

—Mis hermanos se olvidaron pronto de ustedes, aunque incluso ahora creo que en sus memorias guardan recuerdos de lo que tuvimos alguna vez, de las canciones que cantábamos hace años…

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

Siguieron caminando sólo unos pasos más, y Serena se detuvo de golpe. Seiya la imitó de inmediato.

—Seiya… Yo quisiera saber… Por qué llegaste justamente hoy aquí…

—No lo sé, Bombón… Hace tiempo quiero verte. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti…

Serena lo miró con ternura. Eso lo animó a continuar:

—Yo sé que fue un error enamorarme de ti, amarte como te amo, pero no lo pude evitar… Y si no volví después de aquella tarde, fue porque temí que hubieras dejado de considerarme… Alguien especial…

—Oh, Seiya… —la Reina lo miró de frente y sujetó las mejillas del hombre con ambas manos, provocándole calosfríos con el ligero roce de su piel.

Seiya, a su vez, colocó sus palmas sobre las manos de su amada e, instintivamente, cerró los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba disfrutando aquella caricia, y sólo pudo suspirar.

—Yo esperé que volvieras, Seiya… —Serena hablaba con los ojos cerrados para evitar que él mirara su dolor— Después de aquella tarde, lo que más ansié fue volver a verte, compartir mi vida contigo.

—No trates de hacerme sentir bien, Bombón…

—No es así —interrumpió la mujer—. Después de hacer el amor contigo en aquella ocasión, me sentí viva por primera vez…

Serena no le mentía. Poco más de veinte años atrás, a pesar de haberse casado con Darien un año antes, Serena se atrevió a vivir por ella, al menos en esa ocasión. Sin importarle el futuro, sus amigas, Tokio de Cristal, el mismo Darien, o incluso el nacimiento de Rini, la joven esposa se permitió obedecer a su corazón en lugar de hacer caso a las esperanzas de los demás, y se entregó por completo al único hombre que había sabido hacerla sentir libre, a pesar de que sabían que esa era la única oportunidad que tendrían para hacer realidad ese sueño alimentado por ambos casi desde que se conocieran.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Bombón?

—Sí… —ella se ruborizó, pero decidió exteriorizar todo aquello al menos una vez en la vida— Te confieso que estuve dispuesta a olvidarlo todo: a Darien, a las chicas, Tokio de Cristal… Incluso a Rini…

Seiya parpadeó sorprendido: ¿entonces su bombón lo había amado un poco?

—Sé que hice mal en no decírtelo, Seiya. Pero en verdad te amé… Ese día más que nunca… Pero al ver que no regresabas… —la Reina bajó el rostro y sintió que la voz se le quebraba.

—Perdóname por favor, Bombón… Yo no sabía todo lo que me dices ahora… Creí que habrías decidido quedarte con tu novio, con tus amigas… Yo no quise intervenir en tu futuro…

—Seiya… Lo hiciste…

Las palabras de Serena retumbaron en la mente de Seiya. ¿En verdad había intervenido en su futuro?

—Y después de haber estado contigo, comprendí que desde siempre habías estado en él… Que eras el precursor de muchas cosas en mi vida. Y sé que Serenity en el Milenio de Plata no lo comprendería, ni mis amigas, ni Luna, ni Darien ni nadie más… Yo no soy Serenity. Siempre he sido Serena Tsukino, y así comencé a amarte…

Seiya no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Nunca se creyó capaz de inspirar aquellas palabras en voz de su Bombón.

—Rini es tu hija…

El hombre se quedó atónito.

—¿Qué?

Serena lo dijo con tranquilidad. Y por supuesto que Seiya nunca dudaría de las palabras de su Bombón, pero esa era increíble… Tener una hija… Una hija suya y de su Bombón…

—Es… ¿Es en serio, Serena?

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Cuando te fuiste me sentí muy triste… Darien lo notó pero no le preocupó mucho. Un par de semanas después empecé a sospechar que estaba embarazada, y por eso sentí fuerzas para seguirte sólo a ti… Pero no volví a saber de ti hasta hoy…

—Serena… ¿Cómo estás segura de que es mi hija?

—Cuando nos casamos, Darien apenas empezaba su carrera y no deseaba tener familia, por eso nos cuidábamos… Pero tú y yo no. Y de algún modo, cuando me enteré de que esperaba un hijo tuyo… Supe que todo era como debía ser.

Seiya seguía sin creerlo… No podía ser merecedor de tanta felicidad.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? —se recriminó en voz alta— ¿Cómo me atreví a dejarte sola, Bombón?

El hombre se aproximó a la Soberana y la envolvió en un abrazo que hacía tiempo luchaba por ser entregado.

—No te preocupes, Amor Mío… —la voz de la Reina sonó tan dulce como las canciones de los Three Lights— Todo sucedió como estaba previsto…

**©Haruko Sakuragi (Xóchitl Olivera Lagunes). Enero 4, 2007.**

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Soy Haruko Sakuragi, y este es el primer fic de _Sailor Moon_ que escribo. En realidad mi especialidad es _Slam Dunk_ (como podrán notar), por eso no espero excelentes críticas de este trabajo. Pero la verdad es que traía la idea en la cabeza desde hace meses, y honestamente, en cuando supe que Seiya estaba enamorado de Serena, se me hizo muy injusto que ella tuviera que quedarse con Darien sólo por un futuro que, al final, ni siquiera es seguro (cálmate, cálmate: no te proyectes… Que tu novio sea así de frío y antisocial no tiene que ver aquí… ¡Ups!).**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Yo sólo quería dejar algo nuevo por aquí en estos días, porque mañana me voy y regreso a casa hasta fin de mes (es que tengo mi segundo viaje de práctica, y ahora nos toca visitar el Noroeste de la República… Y son dieciocho días en el autobús).**

**Les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos y a todas, y, aunque sea atrasado, una enorme felicitación pro el año que comenzó hace cuatro días: que les depare lo mejor. Y que tengan la disposición para cumplir todos los propósitos que se hayan fijado.**

**Un beso: Haruko Sakuragi.**


End file.
